Various methods and devices have been used to collect and deliver specimen for diagnostic testing. One conventional method for collecting a saliva specimen is to use a cotton swab. The saliva sample can then be applied to a test device by contact with the swab or the sample can be rinsed from the swab.
Various devices comprising test tube like structures with sample absorbing means have been described for collecting biological samples for diagnostic testing. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,224, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,193, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,031, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,148, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,038, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,829, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,337, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,492, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,496, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,937 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,646.